Allmight
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 850588 |no = 8432 |element = Luce |rarity = Evoluzione Onirica |cost = 54 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 12 |description = È il Simbolo della Pace in persona, Allmight! Eroe leggendario esuberante con una sensibilità drammatica, è il possessore del Quirk One for All e da anni si occupa di proteggere coloro in difficoltà. Si preoccupa molto delle persone che si trovano sotto la sua ala protettiva e lo si può sempre trovare a sorridere, anche in situazioni di pericolo. Plus Ultra! |summon = Niente paura, ragazzino!! Sono qui! |fusion = Un vero eroe trova sempre il modo di servire la giustizia! Vai oltre! Plus Ultra! |evolution = Devo fermare questi villain... Perché sono il simbolo della pace e della giustizia del mondo! |hp_base = 6174 |atk_base = 2697 |def_base = 2423 |rec_base = 1915 |hp_lord = 8820 |atk_lord = 3853 |def_lord = 3461 |rec_lord = 2735 |hp_anima = 9937 |rec_anima = 2437 |atk_breaker = 4151 |def_breaker = 3163 |def_guardian = 3759 |rec_guardian = 2586 |def_oracle = 3312 |rec_oracle = 3182 |hp_bonus = 1500 |atk_bonus = 600 |def_bonus = 600 |rec_bonus = 600 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 18 |ccant = 54 |ls = Simbolo della Pace |lsdescription = +150% ATT; +100% PS massimi; +30% di frequenza dei colpi critici; riduzione danni del 20% per 2 turni quando i danni subiti superano una certa quantità; notevole aumento dei danni critici e +20% ESP ottenuta. |lsnote = 20% damage mitigation after receiving 5000 damage & 150% crit damage |bb = Missouri Smash |bbdescription = Combo 25 ATT Luce su tutti i nemici (aumento della propria frequenza colpi critici); aumento del numero dei colpi per 3 turni ; aumento dei propri PS massimi ; aumento danni critici di tipo Luce per 3 turni e aumento ATT, DIF creature Luce per 3 turni. |bbnote = 60% crit rate to self, +2 to each normal hit (+20% extra damage, 120% total), 25% HP boost, 50% crit damage to Light types & 150% Atk/Def to Light types |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 25 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 27 |ccbbt = 25 |bbmultiplier = 470 |bb_hpscale = |sbb = Texas Smash |sbbdescription = Combo 30 ATT Luce sui nemici (danni in base ai PS rimasti, aumento propria frequenza colpi critici); aggiunge tutti gli elementi all'attacco; att. aggiuntivo a fine turno e aumento danno elementale e critico x3 turni; probabile riduzione ATT, DIF x2 turni. |sbbnote = 200% + 750% * HP / max HP, 60% crit rate to self, 500% DoT modifier, 150% elemental weakness damage, 30% chance to reduce 60% Atk/Def & 100% crit damage |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 30 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 30 |ccsbbt = 30 |sbbmultiplier = 200 |sbb_hpscale = true |ubb = Detroit Smash |ubbdescription = Combo 33 ATT Luce sui nemici (danni in base ai PS rimasti, aumento propria frequenza colpi critici); combo 17 ATT Luce su nemico singolo e riduzione danni Luce, Tenebra del 100%; attacco aggiuntivo a fine turno e aumento dei danni elementali Luce x3 turni. |ubbnote = 1500% + 1000% * HP / max HP, 60% crit rate to self, 1500% DoT modifier & 500% elemental weakness damage |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 33 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 33 |ccubbt = 33 |ubbmultiplier = 1500 |ubb_hpscale = true |ubbhits2 = 17 |ubbaoe2 = 1 |ubbdc2 = 17 |ubbmultiplier2 = 2000 |ubb_hpscale2 = |es = One For All |esitem = Mantello di Allmight |esdescription = +40% a tutti i parametri e riduzione danni del 10% quando il Mantello di Allmight è equipaggiato; aumento ATT, DIF ogni turno (fino a 4 turni) per tutti gli alleati; aumento danno critico e probabilità di resistenza a 2 attacchi KO. |esnote = 15% Atk/Def per turn (60% max), 100% crit damage & 40% chance of resisting KO |evofrom = |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evomats6 = |evomats7 = |evomats8 = |evomats9 = |evoitem = |evoitem2 = |evozelcost = |evokarmacost = |omniskill1_cat = Aumento Parametri |omniskill1_1_sp = 10 |omniskill1_1_desc = +80% a tutti i parametri |omniskill1_1_note = |omniskill1_2_sp = 10 |omniskill1_2_desc = Incrementa il limite del parametro ATT a 160.000 |omniskill1_2_note = |omniskill2_cat = Scintilla |omniskill2_1_sp = 15 |omniskill2_1_desc = +130% danni da Scintilla |omniskill2_1_note = |omniskill3_cat = Aumento Attacco |omniskill3_1_sp = 10 |omniskill3_1_desc = Grande aumento dei danni elementali (100%) |omniskill3_1_note = 100% aumento |omniskill4_cat = Barra BB |omniskill4_1_sp = 20 |omniskill4_1_desc = Riduce considerevolmente il livello della barra BB (25%) richiesto per il BB |omniskill4_1_note = 25% riduzione |omniskill5_cat = Resistenza Anomalie |omniskill5_1_sp = 20 |omniskill5_1_desc = Annulla tutte le anomalie di stato |omniskill5_1_note = |omniskill6_cat = Speciale |omniskill6_1_sp = 25 |omniskill6_1_desc = Potenzia l'aumento dei danni critici dell’AL (+100%) |omniskill6_1_note = +100% aumento, 250% danni critici totali |omniskill6_2_sp = 15 |omniskill6_2_desc = Potenzia l'effetto di aumento danni critici del SBB (+25%) |omniskill6_2_note = +25% aumento, 125% danni critici totali |omniskill6_3_sp = 15 |omniskill6_3_desc = Aumenta le probabilità di successo dell’effetto di probabile notevole riduzione ATT e DIF di BB/SBB (+10%) |omniskill6_3_note = +10% aumento, 40% chance totale |omniskill6_4_sp = 40 |omniskill6_4_desc = Aumenta l’effetto del danno aggiuntivo del SBB a fine turno (500%) ma riduce la durata a 1 turno |omniskill6_4_note = +500% aumento, 1000% modificatore DoT totale |omniskill6_5_sp = 20 |omniskill6_5_desc = Aggiunge l'effetto di enorme aumento della frequenza di colpi critici (60%) per 3 turni a BB/SBB |omniskill6_5_note = 60% frequenza colpi critici |howtoget = *Ricompensa per il primo completamento del livello 3 di My Hero Academia: Scappa nel portale *Evento Bazaar: My Hero Academia pt.2 - 2500 e 4000 Gettoni |notes = |addcat = My Hero Academia |addcatname = All Might |Spset = Set 1 (Standard)= *10 Sp - +80% a tutti i parametri *10 Sp - Grande aumento dei danni elementali (100%) *20 Sp - Riduce considerevolmente il livello della barra BB (25%) richiesto per il BB *20 Sp - Annulla tutte le anomalie di stato *40 Sp - Aumenta l'effetto del danno aggiuntivo del SBB a fine turno (500%) ma riduce la durata a 1 turno |-| Set 2 (Omni Plus +3)= *10 Sp - +80% a tutti i parametri *20 Sp - Riduce considerevolmente il livello della barra BB (25%) richiesto per il BB *20 Sp - Annulla tutte le anomalie di stato *15 Sp - Potenzia l'effetto di aumento danni critici del SBB (+25%) *15 Sp - Aumenta le probabilità di successo dell'effetto di probabile riduzione ATT e DIF di BB/SBB (+10%) *40 Sp - Aumenta l'effetto del danno aggiuntivo del SBB a fine turno (500%) ma riduce la durata a 1 turno **'Per ulteriori info sulle Omni Plus, visitate la pagina Omni+' }}